Une fidèle alliée
by Loulou2a
Summary: Elle est une sorcière, il est un vampire. Pourquoi lui est-elle aussi dévouée alors qu'elle devrait le combattre ? Une histoire sur la relation entre Klaus et Greta dans la saison 2 de TVD.


Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire se situe durant la saison 2 de Vampire Diaries, avant l'épisode 18. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Klaus et Greta. Alors voilà comment je vois leur relation. C'est un petit texte que j'ai écrit il y a pas mal de temps.

* * *

- Tout est prêt ?

Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. D'un simple regard on pouvait ressentir la puissance qui émanait de lui. Il était un vampire, un des originels. Il était ancien.

-Le double est avec Isobel et Maddox a récupéré la pierre de lune et Katerina.

- Bien, sourit-il en avançant dans la pièce. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps.

- Bientôt tu retrouveras ta double nature, ajouta la jeune femme en comblant la distance qui les séparait. Notre but touche à sa main.

- Non, ce n'est que le début, love.

Il glissa ce dernier mot au creux de son oreille, lui arrachant des frissons.

- Nous avons un peu de temps avant que Maddox ne nous contact pour la suite, lui murmura-t-il toujours dans l'oreille en laissant glisser sa main le long de son épaule.

- Nous en avons suffisamment, lui répondit-elle avant qu'il ne prenne possession de ses lèvres.

Greta accueillit dans un soupir les lèvres de Klaus, se serrant contre lui. Elle était une puissance sorcière mais actuellement elle était à sa merci.

Sans quitter ses lèvres, il les déplaça lentement jusqu'au lit sur lequel il la coucha. Elle poussa des gémissements alors que les mains expertes de l'originel parcouraient son corps, lui ôtant lentement ses vêtements.

La relation qu'elle entretenait avec l'originel était particulière et qui aurait cru quelques années plus tôt qu'elle se laisserait ainsi aller dans ses bras.

Greta était issue d'une famille de puissant sorcier. Sa mère étant décédée durant son enfance, son père avait veillé à son éducation et à celle de son frère Luka.

Un jour un homme était venu frapper à leur porte, réclamant l'aide du sorcier qu'était son père. Il était l'un des plus puissants vampires et cherchaient à mettre fin à une malédiction. Ses recherches l'avaient donc conduit à la famille de Greta. Son père s'était opposé ouvertement à ce vampire. Depuis son enfance, elle connaissait l'existence des créatures surnaturelles qui peuplaient le monde. Son père leur avait enseigné que les sorciers étaient au service de la nature et qu'à aucun moment ils ne devaient intervenir dans les problèmes des autres créatures. Il fallait respecter l'équilibre de la nature et les vampires étaient des abominations, des êtres contre nature qui n'auraient jamais dû voir le jour.

Cependant aussi puissant qu'était son père, il n'avait pas anticipé la réaction de ce vampire. Et le lendemain alors qu'elle rentrait de sa journée de cours, Greta avait été abordée par cet homme. Elle l'avait de suite reconnu. Il était impossible d'oublier un tel visage. Il était beau et noble. Elle avait tenté de fuir mais sans succès, il l'avait aussitôt rattrapée. Ses pouvoirs étaient puissants malgré son jeune âge mais inefficaces contre ce prédateur de la nuit. Elle s'était donc retrouvée emmenée contre son gré par l'originel.

Il l'avait fait monter dans un camion. Un homme lui avait alors expliqué l'importance qu'elle avait. Il s'était présenté sous le nom de Maddox et était lui-même un sorcier au service de l'originel.

Durant des jours, elle avait attendu que son père vienne la chercher. Elle était captive mais n'avait plus revu son ravisseur. Maddox était venu la chercher un soir et ils avaient quitté la ville.

Elle passait ses journées avec Maddox à écumer de vieux grimoires et à apprendre de nouvelles formules. Elle avait appris par le sorcier l'origine et la nature de la malédiction que l'originel voulait briser. Ils étaient là pour ça, pour apporter leurs pouvoirs dans le but de mettre un terme à la malédiction qui touchait le vampire. Le sort avait été jeté un millénaire auparavant et il fallait réunir bon nombre d'éléments pour le briser dont un qui se révélait impossible à trouver. Pour briser le sort, il fallait le sang du double. Hors le dernier double était mort sans avoir eu le temps de fonder une descendance. Le but des deux sorciers était donc de trouver un moyen de briser la malédiction sans la présence de ce double.

Greta avait travaillé de longue journée avec Maddox et avait fini par sympathiser avec l'homme. Elle lui demandait souvent comment il pouvait travailler pour l'être abjecte qu'était l'originel mais les réponses de Maddox la laissaient toujours perplexes. Il était là de sa propre volonté car il souhaitait être au côté de ce puissant vampire qu'était Klaus. L'originel voulait retrouver sa double nature de vampire et loup-garou et ainsi fonder sa propre espèce. Maddox ne suivait pas les principes que son père lui avait enseignés. Il ne voulait pas se contenter de rester au service de la nature. Il voulait s'élever au-dessus de tout-cela et ne plus obéir à aucune loi. Seul Klaus pouvait lui donner des ordres. Mais il accomplissait ses taches avec dévouement car il croyait à leur quête.

Greta n'avait plus revu Klaus depuis le jour où il l'avait kidnappée mais depuis les récits de Maddox sur l'originel, elle était intriguée. Si un sorcier comme son ami travaillait pour cet homme, il devait y avoir une raison. Plusieurs mois après son arrivée au Texas, le vampire se montra enfin. La jeune femme devait admettre qu'il était impressionnant. Il s'était entretenu avec le sorcier pour connaitre l'avancée de leur recherche avant de confier une mission à l'homme. Son ami était donc parti, la laissant seule avec l'originel. Elle avait appris que le cercle autour du Klaus était très réduit car il n'accordait sa confiance qu'à un nombre restreints de personnes qui travaillaient pour lui. Le reste de son personnel était constitué d'humains sous compulsion, tués une fois leur tâche accomplie. La jeune femme craignait que le même sort ne lui soit réservé.

- Maddox, m'a dit que tu faisais des progrès, love, déclara-t-il de son bel accent.

Greta se retourna immédiatement pour se retrouver sous le regard de cet homme. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole. Trop intimidée, elle se contenta d'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait jamais été d'un tempérament réservé et son frère lui avait même reproché à plusieurs reprises de se montrer trop agressive ou directe. Mais face à l'originel, son habituelle répartie s'envolait.

- J'ai également une mission pour toi, suis moi.

Il la conduisit dans un bar à la périphérie de la ville. Durant tout le trajet en voiture, elle n'avait pas osé prononcer le moindre mot, écoutant les instructions du vampire sur ce qu'elle devait faire une fois sur place.

Arrivée à destination, elle le suivit jusqu'au bar où il commanda deux boissons. Elle n'avait pas l'âge de boire de l'alcool mais elle n'avait pas attendu sa majorité pour y gouter. Ils restèrent assis à boire leurs boissons sans échanger la moindre parole. Elle se contentait de suivre les recommandations du vampire.

Elle vidait son verre quand il lui tapota l'épaule désignant l'homme qui venait de se lever. Il était sa cible du jour. Elle devait le faire parler. D'après Klaus, il détenait des informations concernant Katerina Petrova, le dernier double qui s'était enfoui avec la pierre de lune. Et l'homme étant sous verveine, il était impossible d'utilisé la compulsion pour avoir les informations. Elle devait donc utiliser un charme pour rentrer dans sa tête. Elle posa donc son verre vide sur le comptoir et se leva pour suivre l'homme qui quittait l'établissement. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Klaus n'était pas du genre indulgent et qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire si elle n'obtenait pas cette information. Elle suivit donc l'homme et tourna à l'angle du bâtiment pour déboucher sur une petite ruelle. Il avançait en direction d'une vieille Ford quand elle lui bloqua le passage à l'aide du conteneur de poubelle. Il se retourna alors qu'elle approchait.

- Qui-êtes-vous ?

Ne se donnant pas la peine de répondre, elle tendit le bras et le contenu de la poubelle se déversa sur l'homme le projetant à terre. Elle se précipita sur lui et lança un sortilège qui plongeant l'homme dans l'inconscience. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à entrer dans sa tête pour trouver l'information que cherchait Klaus.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle prenait place dans le tabouret au côté de Klaus.

- New York !

- Bien tu as fait du bon boulot, lui sourit-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu me donneras tous les détails dans la voiture.

Le lendemain, elle était en route pour New York en compagnie de Klaus et deux de ses hommes de mains. Klaus l'avait mis à l'épreuve et elle avait réussi. Il souhaitait donc qu'elle l'accompagne à présent lors de ses déplacements afin de mettre ses pouvoirs de sorcières à son service. Ils avaient donc traqués durant des mois Katerina Petrova qui se faisait dorénavant appelé Katherine Pierce. Quand elle n'était pas en déplacement ou en mission pour Klaus, elle travaillait avec Maddox sur le sortilège. Au fil du temps, elle avait appris à connaitre Klaus et elle acceptait le rôle qu'elle avait à jouer dans l'accomplissement du vampire. Elle l'aiderait à rompre la malédiction et à créer sa propre espèce.

Trois ans après son enlèvement, Greta était toujours au service de Klaus et se cause. Elle croyait en lui et ne cherchait plus à retrouver sa famille. Elle était une puissance sorcière et elle ne se contenterait pas de rester au service de la nature. Elle voulait accomplir de grande chose et être au côté de Klaus le lui permettrait. Ses pouvoirs avaient progressé et elle travaillait sans relâche à l'exécution de sa mission. Elle s'était rapprochée de l'originel, devenant avec Maddox sa plus fidèle associée. Avec les années, Greta était devenue une jeune femme et ses sentiments pour Klaus avaient évolué. Elle se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par le vampire et ses mots et gestes tendres ne faisaient qu'accroitre son attirance. Klaus était un homme tactile qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille des paroles de son accent si délicieux à attendre.

Un soir, elle se retrouva dans la chambre de l'originel après avoir effectué un sort de localisation. Ils avaient appris qu'une certaine Isobel était en contact avec Katerina et ils disposaient de tous les éléments pour retrouver cette femme. Klaus y avait envoyé Maddox et plusieurs de ses hommes pour la lui ramener.

Greta repliait la carte ayant servi à la localisation quand elle sentit un souffle sur sa nuque.

- Que ferais-je sans toi Greta ?

Elle tourna la tête pour plonger dans le regard de Klaus. Il était si beau. Il ne pouvait lui résister en cet instant. Il lui caressant lentement le visage avant de l'embrasser. Cette nuit-là, elle la passa dans le lit de Klaus, découvrant des plaisirs jusqu'alors inconnu.

Greta releva le drap sur son corps dénudé avant de tourner la tête pour croiser le regard de Klaus allongé à ses côtés. Voilà une année depuis qu'elle avait passé sa première nuit dans la chambre du vampire. On ne pouvait pas parler de relation entre eux car Greta connaissait le dégout de Klaus pour tout ce qui concernait l'amour. Elle-même n'était pas amoureuse de l'originel. Elle le servait avec fidélité et ne refusait jamais de passé un moment agréable avec lui mais il n'était pas question de relation entre eux. Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu.

Le téléphone sonna et Klaus se redressa pour prendre l'appareil qui était resté dans la poche de sa veste. Il le porta à son oreille avant de raccrocher.

- Maddox a le corps, lui appris-t-il en se relevant. En route pour Mystic Falls.

Elle se pencha jusqu'au bord du lit pour ramasser ses vêtements avant de relever les yeux sur Klaus qui se rhabillait.

- J'ai une dernière chose à régler et je t'attends en bas.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule. Elle se leva et s'habilla. Elle avait du travail devant elle. Tout était en place à Mystic Falls. Il était donc temps pour Klaus d'intervenir.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle était dans le grand salon de la demeure, entourée de demi-douzaine d'hommes de mains de Klaus. Une grande caisse trônait au milieu de la pièce.

- Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire ? Demanda Klaus en entrant dans la pièce.

Tout le monde acquiesça et le vampire se dirigea vers la caisse avant de se retourner vers elle.

- On se retrouve à Mystic Falls.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et referma la caisse derrière lui avant de réciter une incantation. Dans moins d'une minute, Klaus posséderait le corps d'un certain Alaric et pourrait ainsi préparer sa venue à Mystic Falls. Tout était en place, sa victoire était proche et elle sa plus fidèle servante serait à ses côtés.


End file.
